moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battered Band
The Battered Band is the nickname of a platoon within the Ninth Infantry Division of the Stormwind Army. The Band primarily fields fast-acting auxiliary units alongside a core group of standard infantry. The platoon's strength comes from the ability to be resourceful and self-sufficient in deployment. Though serving as an offensive unit, they are often the first-responders (alongside the Night Watch Milita) in defense of the former March of Emerglade. The March separates the Kingdom of Stormwind from the Swamp of Sorrows and Deadwind Pass. History The "Battered Band," was officially added to the growing Ninth Division in 27 L.C., just prior to the War against the Lich King. It was known simply by its platoon number, the Third, during that time. Under Knight-Captain Fellinx Emeritus, the Third held only standard infantry and was mainly comprised of newly-enlisted soldiers. The platoon served in several small campaigns in the Eastern Kingdoms within General Cryalla Mist's Ninth. Once Emeritus had been promoted past the task of leading a platoon, command fell to Knight-Captain Ryan Scourgebane. Under Scourgebane, the Third was deployed with the Ninth to Northrend. The campaign resulted in the majority of the Ninth Division being decimated, to include the Third in 28 L.C.. After the catastrophic defeat, the Third was folded into other less-crippled units of the Ninth. Several members of the Third platoon faced discharge, floggings, and an excecution in their new units. This spree of disobedient and treasnous behavior is attributed to psychological trauma from their Northrend campaign. In 30 L.C., the Third platoon was reinstated to serve a similar purpose as it had in 27 L.C. No surviving members of the original Third are in the ranks, but they are within the section of the Division headed by the platoon's former leader, Fellinx Emeritus. The newly appointed Knight-Captain Eredrin Brosnon was given leadership of the platoon. The name "Battered Band" is an unnofficial alternate to their given name, and is a tribute to the original platoon that suffered through the Northrend campaign. A great deal of the Third Platoon's most noteworthy members have either moved on to higher ranks in Alliance or were killed during the Iron Horde's initial invasion. When Nethergarde Keep was overwhelmed, the fastest Stormwind forces to arrive by land were the mounted Third Platoon units. These units charged ahead of the main forces under direct command of Marshal Fellinx Emeritus, former leader of the entire Ninth Division. The forces could not reach Nethergarde, and were killed along with the Marshal while preventing the Iron Horde from pushing into the Swamp of Sorrows. Structure The Battered Band follows a standard ranking system for the Stormwind Army. There is, however, a large auxiliary force alongside the standard units with its own structure. Being a platoon, the Band's maximum rank is Knight-Captain. It hosts its own recruit and training programs. There is a two-step training process for new recruits after their interview. The first sessions require recruits learn information about being a soldier in the Stormwind Army. Trainees are given paperwork and books to study, and complete the sessions with an oral exam.The next section of training is outdoors. Recruits are shown formations and tested on their fighting and physical abilties. ' ' A promotion ceremony follows the final day of training. Those not promoted to Private/Auxiliary are either dropped or, more often, required to retest the following session in the areas they failed in. Once in the platoon, a soldier may come to hold the following ranks; Standard: Private, Corporal, Sergeant, Knight, Knight-Captain. Among the standard infantry are special roles such as builders, cooks, armorers, and cohorts. Auxiliary: Auxiliary, Auxiliary Officer. Within the auxiliary ranks are soldiers who offer niche and specific skills that the standard infantry cannot manage. The auxiliary ranks are capable of being Knighted from the Auxiliary Officer position, but it is considerably more difficult than being promoted from the non-commissioned officer ranks. Platoon Service Record (Post-Reinstatement) Official assignemnts of the Ninth Division's Third Platoon are mentioned herewith. These documents are obtainble by any officer of the Alliance military. Their primary role and the result of the assignment are mentioned alongside the listing. March on the Highlands (Support - Loss) Gragnar's Rebellion (Vanguard - Victory) Iron Horde Invasion (Vanguard - Pyrrhic Victory) Category:9th Infantry Division Category:Stormwind Military Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Army Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:The Battered Band